


Friends to Lovers Speedrun

by Callmedale



Series: Short stories [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Friends to lovers in as few words as possible.
Relationships: Any character/Any character
Series: Short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Friends to Lovers Speedrun

They Fucked.


End file.
